Mi querido Profesor
by Izza-sama
Summary: Que pasaria si un lindo rubio alumno de una escuela preparatoria comun, con una vida normal, ¿se enamorara de su profesor? ¿que pasaria?, Yaoi, Lemon,Capitulo 4! CERRADO hasta que mi imaginacion decida regresar u.u
1. Chapter 1

Mi amado Profesor

Capitulo 1. El nuevo profesor

Quiero aclarar que los personajes tanto de naruto como de los akatsukis no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran kishimoto-sama ¡Respétenlo o los matare a todos!

Que pasaría si un lindo estudiante rubio se enamorara de un guapo pelirrojo que es mayor que el y lo peor, ¡es su profesor! Averigüémoslo es una historia sasodei x3

Explicaciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Cambios de escena)

Pov. Deidara (sasori, itachi blabla cuando el personaje esta explicando su versión de la historia)

_Hola_-Cuando el personaje esta pensando algo.

"_Hola"_-Cuando esta susurrando algo.

_Hola_-Para resaltar alguna palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día normal en una escuela "Fuyutsuki" un joven de cabellos rubios iba corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

-Tengo que encontrarlo o se me ara tarde-susurraba para si mismo un chico de largos cabellos rubios con ojos azules y con su ojo izquierdo tapado por un largo fleco.

-¡Maldito Itachi cuando lo encuentre será hombre muerto!-grito este a todo pulmón.

-¡Deidara!, ¿a donde vas?-pregunto un joven de cabellera azabache.

-¡Te estaba buscando Baka!-le Grito colérico.

-¿A mi?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado el azabache-¿Acaso me extrañas?-Dijo de manera graciosa.

-Si claro, en tus sueños baka-Dijo golpeando a itachi en la cabeza-Oye y dime… ¿Dónde esta el cuaderno que te preste la semana pasada?-pregunto recordando el asunto por el cual buscaba a itachi.

-A si lo traigo aquí conmigo, gracias por prestármelo necesitaba esos apuntes-dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno.

-De nada-sonó el timbre y ambos guardaron silencio mientras este aun sonaba.

-Ya es hora de irnos a clases deidara vámonos-dijo el azabache caminando por el pasillo seguido del rubio.

Al llegar a la clase encontraron a sus amigos, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, otro de cabellos verdes con ojos amarillentos que hacían contraste con su cabello y una piel pálida y por ultimo uno mas bajito de cabellos azabaches al igual que itachi sus cabellos eran revueltos, ojos negros como la noche y un aspecto simpático.

-Hola itachi-san,… ¡deidara-sempai!-Grito el pequeño niño de ojos oscuros lanzándose sobre este ultimo.

-Tobi basta, quítate de encima-dijo el rubio al oji-negro.

-¡Ah gomenasai deidara-sempai, tobi solo quería darle un abrazo a su sempai waa-comenzó a chillar el susodicho.

-Si, si como sea solo mantente alejado de mi-dijo fastidiado.

-Anda rubia el solo quiere darte un abrazo, los abrazos no matan-dijo de manera burlona el peliplata.

-¡Solo cállate hidan este no es tu asunto!-Le contesto el rubio al peliplata.

De la nada entro el presidente estudiantil de 3° año Nagato Pein un chico pelianaranjado con cabellos despeinados, con ojos grisáceos, y a pesar de estar prohibido portaba múltiples persings en su cara.

-Bien chicos me informaron que nuestro profesor de educación sexual se júbilo-Al decir esto de manera seria y calmada todos gritaron de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras ya que su profesor era muy estricto y odioso.

-Que bien apuesto que tendremos días libres-dijo de la emoción hidan a sus 3 amigos los cuales estaban sentados cerca de el.

-Espero que si el profesor Iruka siempre me confundía con una chica-Dijo fastidiado el rubio.

-Es que es tan hermoso que parece una sempai-dijo el pequeño tobi tratando de darle un cumplido a deidara, que en lugar de pareces un cumplido hizo enojar mas a deidara.

-Debes admitir que es verdad deidara, eres…-el peliplata trato de contener la risa-una chica muy hermosa jajaja-no pudo hacerlo y termino por soltar una gran carcajada que hizo reír a el peliverde y el azabache.

-¡Hidan voy a matarte!-Grito enojado el rubio.

-Por lo tanto les asignaron un nuevo profesor dentro de unos minutos llegara-Dijo fastidiado de estar ahí, así que se fue lo antes posible.

De la nada entro a la clase un atractivo profesor de cabellos rojos, unos hermosos ojos color miel, piel de un perfecto tono blanco, vestido con un traje negro que resaltaba perfectamente sus rojizos cabellos su aspecto era joven como para ser un maestro, seguro no pasaba los 25.

-O por dios el profesor es guapísimo-murmuraron las voces de algunas chicas, cosas como _"Esta buenísimo", "Dios que guapo", "¿Será soltero?", "Me gustaría poder hablarle"_ cosas así.

-Bien clase-hablo el profesor nuevo-Mi nombre es Sasori no Akasuna y seré su nuevo profesor, ¿alguien tiene dudas o preguntas?-Pregunto.

Una chica de cabellos castaños sueltos y ojos del mismo color levanto la mano.

-Si señorita-pregunto el profesor.

-¿Es casado o soltero?-

-¡Nina que tipo de preguntas son esas!-dijo otra chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules-as preguntas mas sutiles como esta ¿Profesor tiene novia?-dijo alzando la mano.

-¿Le gusta alguna chica en especial?-pregunto otra chica.

-¿Qué tipo de chicas les gusta?-pregunto otra.

-¿Cuántos años tiene profesor?-pregunto una chica.

-Vamos señoritas un pregunta a la vez, bueno soy soltero, no tengo novia, no me gusta alguien en especial, no tengo características definidas para una mujer y tengo 24-termino de contestar el profesor.

-¡Kiaaa!-Gritaron las chicas.

-Bien comencemos la clase todos saquen su libro-dijo el profesor tomando asiento y poniendo su portafolio en el escritorio.

Deidara estaba distraído pareciera que la llegada del nuevo profeso le había afectado mas de lo que creía.

-Disculpe joven-comento el profesor al observar la mirada del rubio sobre el-¿Se encuentra bien joven?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué? A si estoy bien-el rubio se sonrojo ya que no se había percatado de que se quedo embelesado mirando al nuevo profesor, debía admitir que era muy atractivo pero al darse cuenta de que aun lo miraba levanto su libro y hundió su rostro en el para ocultar su sonrojo.

El profesor camino hacia el lugar del rubio hasta quedar frente a el, deidara se percato de esto y rápidamente bajo su libro y subió la mirada encontrándose con su profesor, de ponto observo que este comenzó a acercarse a el y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Joven esta ardiendo en temperatura-dijo el profesor poniendo su mano en la frente de deidara.

-No, me encuentro bien profesor enserio-dijo el chico aun mas enrojecido por aquel contacto.

-¿Enserio?-El profesor se agacho un poco y poso su frente con la de deidara y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de rozarse lo que causo que la sangre del rubio subiera a sus mejillas-¿Joven cual es su nombre?-pregunto el profesor.

-D-deidara-dijo algo nervioso.

-Bien Deidara-san valla a la enfermería por algo que detenga su fiebre no me gustaría que algo le pasa a uno de _mis estudiantes_-dijo el profesor con una hermosa sonrisa la cual hizo que el rostro de deidara quedara aun mas rojo.

-si rubia será mejor que vallas a la enfermería a que se te baje la erección que tienes-ese comentario hizo a deidara ardiera de rabia y que toda la clase se echara a reír.

Pov. Deidara

_No podía creer que hidan dijera eso, ¡maldito hidan cuando me recupere de estar créeme que estarás muerto!__ Si no fuera por que nos están viendo en este preciso momento, solo espera… lo único que no podré cambiar es el hecho de que el profesor escucho todo y ahora pensara mal de mí ¡Mierda! No es que me importe solamente que… q-que no me gusta que piensen mal de mí._

_-¡__Hidan eres un maldito__!_-pensé enojado.

-Calma deidara-san es muy normal sentir esos cambios constantes en su cuerpo, es parte de crecer-que vergüenza estar hablando de esto no puedo creerlo además ni si quiera es eso me sonroje solamente por la cercanía, pareciera que nos íbamos a besar y el maldito comentario de hidan lo empeoro todo.

-es muy normal hablar de eso en esta clase, por algo se llama _"Educación sexual"_ bien usted valla a la enfermería-mierda por que tenia de hablar de eso frente a toda la clase, esto es muy vergonzoso tendré que irme de la escuela o peor de ciudad, no, no dejare que los comentarios de hidan me afecten, en lo absoluto.

-Pero… a olvídelo-dije rendido no le veo el sentido seguir hablando del tema.

Fin del Pov. Deidara

El día había pasado rápidamente ya era la ultima hora y como cada miércoles todo el día seria sobre la educación sexual ya bastaban unos minutos para que fuera a sonar la campana de salida.

-_vamos, vamos suena, suena maldita campana_-susurraba por lo bajo el rubio esperando a que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y así fue.

¡Tin, Tin, Tin, Tin! [N/A: ooo... que timbre tan original xD]

-¡Si!-grito el rubio eufórico.

-Deidara-san tranquilícese no pensé que mi clase fuera tan aburrida como para que desearan que se acabara tan pronto-Dijo el profesor de manera burlona con una hermosa sonrisa mientras retiraba sus finos lentes lo cual lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo.

Algunas risas de parte de los alumnos se escucharon por lo que deidara se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-¡No es eso es solo que y-yo quería que… ahí olvídelo-dijo aun mas avergonzado por sus torpes palabras.

-Bien se pueden retirar…-todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas.

-Bien a salir-dijo hidan.

-Si, vamos sempai-dijo tobi alegre.

-Vámonos Deidara-Dijo itachi.

-Si, vámonos-justo cuando deidara iba a salir la voz de su profesor lo detuvo.

-Aguarde un poco joven Deidara, necesito que usted se quede aquí necesitamos hablar-termino de decir el profesor.

-"_Gulp"_-trago saliva el rubio, ya se imaginaba sobre que trataría esa platica-si sasori-sensei.

Itachi miro de manera seria y rencorosa al nuevo profesor, algo quería con deidara, con _su deidara _y algo que no podía permitir el azabache era que alguien se atreviera a tocar o si quiera mirar lo que era de _su propiedad_ el uchiha era posesivo pero si se trataba de su pequeño deidara aria lo que fuera.

-Bien vámonos-Dijo el azabache y los 2 salieron de ahí.

Fuera del salón se encontraba esperando Hidan.

-¿Y la rubia donde esta?-pregunto hidan-No me digan que se quedo con el nuevo profesor-comento burlón.

-De hecho si-comento el peliverde.

-Zetsu tiene razón deidara-sempai esta esperando al profesor-comento el pequeño tobi.

Hidan miro que el uchiha seguía algo serio mirando hacia el salón.

-Bien ya vámonos-dijo con un tono algo furioso en su voz el uchiha.

-Adelántense en unos momentos los alcanzo-menciono el peliplata.

-Esta bien-dijeron los 3 al unísono mientras se iban hacia la salida del pasillo.

-_"Bien ahora veré que esta haciendo mi rubia ahí adentro"-_hizo mención el peliplata.

_-"Que querrá el profesor… espero que si es lo de la erección que menciono hidan, haber deidara tranquilízate, tu puedes, tu puedes, ¡¿que tengo que decir?! Estoy perdido haber practicare, ha profesor es solo que me vino un sonrojo y no lo que dijo hidan… no eso no, haber… profesor es que lo que pasa es solo que me quede a verlo y me sonroje… que estupido piensa deidara piensa… haber vamos, vamos piensa… a ya se, profesor es solo que cuando entro me enamore de usted… no que tonto… un momento… me encamote no eso es imposible, yo enamorado del nuevo profesor si claro eso jamás, ¿o si?__ ¡Que horror!"-_pensó el rubio.

-Joven deidara-pronuncio el profesor sacando de sus pensamientos a deidara.

-Si sasori-sama-el chico al percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojo-¡Q-quiero decir sensei, Sasori-sensei!-trato de corregir aun sonrojado.

-jajaja, al parecer tiene un gran sentido del humor deidara-san-sonrío de una manera cautivadora.

El chico se sonrojo aun mas al ver que el profesor se reía de el y cuando sonrío le pareció muy hermosa su sonrisa.

-Bien sensei de que quiere hablar-trato de hablar para no parecer un tonto.

-Es sobre lo que paso esta mañana-dijo su profesor ya más tranquilo.

-A… e-eso, hidan solo bromeaba con eso no s que sea verdad, es decir no lo es, obviamente es una mentira-dijo algo nervioso.

-Calma eso ya lo se, es algo normal en esta clase, por algo se llama educación sexual-dijo parándose de su asiento.

-Bien pensé que me metería en problemas por algo así-hablo ya mas tranquilo el rubio.

-Bien…-el profesor fue acercándose a deidara y este al notarlo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y quedar frente a su profesor, deidara parecía un pequeño cachorro acorralado.

-Ah… sasori-sense…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el profesor puso su dedo índice en los labios de deidara y comenzó a deslizar su dedo por los suaves labios del rubio.

-Por favor deidara-chan no me digas sensei dime Danna-dijo de una manera sensual haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-S-sasori no Danna-pronuncio l rubio de manera débil casi como un susurro.

-A si me gusta mi pequeño _neko_-dijo provocativamente.

-_¿__neko__?, que rayos sasori-sense… sasori no danna ¿que es lo que le pasa? Ese no es el sasori de hace unos segundos"_-pensó el rubio ante el comportamiento tan repentino de su danna.

-Ahora eres mi neko-declaro sasori para después besar al rubio en los labios [N/A: OOOO Dios esto es amor prohibido es contra la ley amor de alumno maestro xD dios la vida esta llena de cosas extrañas].

-¡S-sasori no danna deténgase por favor!-suplico al sentir que este introducía su lengua saboreando su boca.

-¿Por qué, creí que yo te gustaba?-dijo volviendo a besar al rubio.

-S-si, p-pero-hablaba entrecortadamente y que cada vez que pronunciaba palabra alguna esta era devorada por los hambrientos labios de sasori-p-pero no así, no me gusta así Danna-trato de decir ante los besos de su danna.

­-Esta bien, deidara-chan-el profesor volvió a sonreír-Solo hazme el favor de salir mañana conmigo.

Era su imaginación o el profesor lo estaba invitando a una cita, el chico no lo podía creer, era tan ilógico pero, no sabia que contestar quedo congelado.

-Yo… y-yo pues… n-no lo se…-pensó el chico, no sabia que contestar estaba tan extrañado que justo cuando iba a hablar las palabras morían en su garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hiya! Hola lamento no haber saludado antes o haber me presentado gomenasai u.u bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero que alguien lo lea.**

_**Disclaimers:**_** Como dije antes los personajes de naruto no son míos si así lo fuera habría puro yaoi en la serie y basura (digo Sakura) no estaría de entrometida entre sasuke y naruto xD.**

_**Advertencias:**_** Lemon (*¬* algo bueno para muchos xD)**

**Parejas: Sasori X Deidara (la principal), un poco de Zetsu X Tobi, Kakuzu X Hidan, Sasuke X Naruto. **

Capitulo 2. Cita con mi profesor

Se podía notar en una habitación oscura se encontraba recostado en su cama cierto chico rubio, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubriendo su rostro, y el otro estaba ligeramente extendido de un lado de la cama, su larga cabellera rubia estaba esparcida por las sabanas de su cama, recordando lo que acababa de hacer ya hace unas horas atrás.

_-"¿Qué es lo que hice? espero no meterme en problemas"-_Susurro para si mismo el rubio.

Estaba tan confundido por lo que acaba de hacer no hace más de 5 horas...

-¿Por qué?-se dijo así mismo.

Hace unas horas no estaba seguro de si estaba enamorado de su Profesor, apenas y lo había conocido, y no sabia por que había aceptado una cita tan repentina, pero lo que le tenia mas confundido era el por que de a el habiendo tantas chicas y chicos guapos, por que a el.

-Supongo que es porque debo ser especial-cambio su expresión decaída por una de alegría y euforia-Pero… ¿por que a mi?-volvió a interrogarse a si mismo.

El rubio comenzaba a enojarse ya que no sabia bien el porque de esa situación y se estaba cansando de forzar a su mente de sobre manera, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando el rubio comenzó a sentirse mas y mas cansado, los parpados comenzaban a caer lentamente, su mirada se tornaba borrosa cuando sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme escolar.

Era de día y la luz del sol se asomo por aquellas ventanas que daban a la habitación del rubio lo cual causo que este despertara de su sueño.

-¿Ya es de día?, un-el chico se levanto un tanto adormilado aun era de esperarse después de haber pensado en todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-No puedo mantenerme despierto por estar pensando tanto, la cabeza me duele ciento como si tuviera resaca…un-pronuncio el rubio algo cansado y fatigado.

-¡Oye, rubia!-se escucho un grito distante de una voz muy conocida.

-¿Eh?... ¿Hidan?-el rubio afino la mirada aun algo cansada y pudo observar que venían Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi y el pequeño Tobi.

-¡Sempai!-grito el pequeño pelinegro saltando encima de el mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-¡Ah, Tobi suéltame!-grito el rubio al menor.

-Perdón sempai solo que Tobi lo extraño mucho-se excuso el más pequeño.

-Si, si como sea-dijo algo amargado el rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa rubia, andas de mal humor?, hehehehe-se burlo el peliblanco.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Hidan-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio lanzándole una mirada cortante al peliblanco.

-Calma rubia solo jugaba-contesto el peliblanco aun carcajeándose por la reacción de su amigo.

-Ya no seas tan pesado Hidan-le replico el peliverde.

-Zetsu-san tiene razón, Hidan-san es malo-dijo el pelinegro menor encima de la espalda de Zetsu mientras le sacaba la lengua a Hidan.

-Ya cállense o me alteraran los nervios-replico el Uchiha mayor.

-Itachi amargado-susurro por lo bajo el peliblanco.

-Te escuche Hidan-dijo cortante Itachi.

-Tsk…-Fue lo único que pronuncio Hidan.

-Ya vámonos-dijo el rubio un poco cansado de discutir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Mierda, hoy toca clase de biología y olvide mi libro-dijo el rubio dentro del salón buscando desesperadamente su libro.

-Toma te presto el mío-dijo Zetsu.

-¡Gracias Zetsu!-dijo Deidara tomando el libro del peliverde.

El peliblanco observo Zetsu unos segundos, como si pudiera ver algo que los demás no ven.

-¿Qué te traes Zetsu?-interrogo Hidan a el peliverde.

-No se a que te refieres, Hidan-contesto el peliverde con un deje de superioridad.

-Si claro, ¿En ese caso por que le prestaste tu libro a Deidara?-pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no puedo?-

-No trates de responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, Zetsu-

-Mira Hidan yo se lo preste por que no lo necesito no porque a mi me guste Deidara, ¿entiendes Hidan?-contesto Zetsu-a no ser claro,… que a ti si te guste Deidara, y eso solo sea una muestra de celos-

-…-el peliblanco no supo que contestar solamente apretó los puños mientras su cara demostraba un notable sonrojo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?, ¿Es acaso que e dado en el clavo?-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Solo cállate, ¿quieres?-dijo desviando la mirada a otra parte sin notar como el peliverde se burlaba por lo bajo.

El día pasaba mas rápido de lo que creían, no sabían si era por que nadie prestaba atención a las aburridas clases, o por que se la pasaban hablando o mandándose recaditos con sus compañeros.

-Bien fin de la clase-Dijo su pelirrojo profesor cerrando su libro y quitándose esas delgadas gafas de lectura que lo hacían lucir tan profesional.

Todos los alumnos salieron incluyendo a Deidara quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en los sucesos de ayer, que parecían haber sido no mas que sueños ya que el pelirrojo no le dirigió la mirada en toda la clase.

-_Al parecer todo fue un sueño después de todo,…_-el rubio parecía algo decepcionado pensando que tal vez todo fue una simple ilusión_-¡No estoy seguro de que todo fue muy real!,… amenos que solo haya jugado conmigo, despierta Deidara era obvio que alguien como el no estaría jamás con alguien como tu, solo mírate eres un hombre, eso es algo completamente imposible es mejor rendirte_-se dijo a si mismo algo triste.

Salio rápido del salón dirigiéndose hacia su hogar algo decaído y no noto cuando un Lamborghini Gallardo negro pasó a su lado.

-Creí que me esperarías pero ya veo que rápido te olvidas de tus compromisos-

Esa voz saco de sus pensamientos al joven rubio y miro hacia el auto dentro de el estaba su querido pelirrojo esperándolo, lucia tan bien y ese auto parecía combinar con la personalidad de Sasori, ese dicho de _"Los objetos de parecen a su dueño"_ esta muy bien utilizado el auto era tan genial al igual que Sasori.

-¡Valla que auto mas genial!-dijo el rubio casi babeando al ver el Lamborghini de Sasori.

-Anda súbete amenos que ya no quieras salir conmigo-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Si quiero!-grito el rubio-es solo que pensé que ya lo había olvidado-

-¿Yo, olvidar un compromiso?, jamás, ya súbete odio esperar y hacer esperar a las personas-

El rubio subió al auto de Sasori en el asiento del copiloto poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, después de acomodarse no puedo evitar sentir una mirada sobre el y rápidamente miro al pelirrojo quien mantenía sus ojos con una especie de mirada entre calmada y seria, con una sonrisa muy hermosa y a la vez tan sensual que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que esa mirada sonrisa tan linda solo se la estaba dedicando a el, desvío la mirada y su rostro puso una estupida sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo intentando disminuir un poco ese notorio sonrojo cambiando su voz como si estuviese enojado.

-No por nada, ¿o es que no te gusta que te mire?-

Mierda el pelirrojo era bueno, Deidara trato de sonar enojado pero la voz que puso Sasori aparentando estar desilusionado se escuchaba tan lindo que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-¡No!, no es que no me guste es solo que…-o no había caído en la trampa de Sasori-…-el rubio no dijo mas tratando de analizar las palabras correctas para una posible excusa.

-¿Es solo que?...-el pelirrojo espero a que el rubio completara la frase.

-Es solo que… siento raro que me mire así la persona que me gusta-Deidara abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharse a si mismo lo que había dicho anteriormente-¡No, no hagas caso de lo que dije!-grito exaltado y a la vez mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que te gusto?-dijo el pelirrojo alzando una ceja con la mirada divertida.

-¡No!, ¡Quiero decir si!... es decir… ¡No lo se!-grito de nuevo sin saber que contestar.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto-dijo arrancando su auto mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendía inhalando una bocanada de nicotina.

-¿Fumas?-pregunto el inocente rubio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué, acaso te molesta?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si me molesta, odio el olor de la nicotina-comento el rubio tapando su nariz evitando el horrible olor que despedía el cigarrillo de Sasori.

-Ahh-suspiro el pelirrojo, acto seguido tiro el cigarrillo por un lado de la ventana asegurándose de no molestar a su querido acompañante-¿Contento?-

-Si, un-respondió esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-¿Bien a donde te gustaría ir?-le pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio.

-No lo se no tengo idea-dijo algo nervioso.

-Valla cita ninguno de los dos sabe a donde ir-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Jajaja tienes razón, un-le dio la razón el rubio comenzando a reír.

-Eh oído de un nuevo museo que esta por la ciudad podríamos ir a el-comento el pelirrojo.

-Me parece una buena idea, Danna, un-dijo el rubio.

El pelirrojo arranco el auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el museo, mientras el y el rubio entablaba una conversación sobre el arte, Deidara decía que el arte era algo efímero mientras el pelirrojo le replicaba que el arte era algo duradero y eterno, y así comenzó la discusión.

-¡Que no Sasori el arte es algo efímero!, como las explosiones, se ven muy bien cuando de la nada… ¡Boom! Se va y así llega a la belleza suprema, un-decía el rubio entrando al enorme museo.

Pasaron la tarde observando varias pinturas pero la verdad a Deidara le atraía más las esculturas de mármol y otras cosas así, mientras Sasori prefería las pinturas y piezas antiguas.

-¡Ya te lo dije Danna el arte es Efímero!, un-decía el rubio saliendo de aquel enorme museo, se notaba algo furioso.

-No quiero pelear por esto de nuevo Deidara-dijo el pelirrojo fumándose otro cigarrillo observando como el rubio hacia un puchero, tenia que admitir que le encantaba eso de el.

-¿Qué me miras?, un-pregunto el rubio observando al pelirrojo.

-Nada es solo que, te ves muy lindo cuando haces berrinches-dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una simple sonrisa.

-…-el rubio solo se ruborizo y desvío la manera tratando de mirar al pelirrojo ya que estaba enojado por no darle la razón en cuanto al arte.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos por un helado?-sugirió el pelirrojo.

El rubio sonrío ante la sugerencia, había que admitir que Sasori sabia muy bien como convencerlo pero no por eso lo perdonaría así de fácil.

-Esta bien, sirve que nos distraemos, un-dijo el rubio aceptando la propuesta.

Fueron a la fuente de sodas más cercana y compraron unos helados, estaban dentro del aire ya que afuera hacia demasiado calor, y el auto tenia aire acondicionado.

-¡Que rico helado, un!-expreso el joven rubio lamiendo su helado de una manera un tanto provocativa, alo que el pelirrojo no puedo evitar lanzarle unas cuantas miradas a los finos labios del rubio y observar como devoraba su helado, Deidara sentía como si fuera observado pero Sasori era mas rápido y desviaba su mirada antes de que el rubio se percatara de que lo estaba mirando.

-…-el pelirrojo no se percato de que le había caído helado en la camiseta, a lo que el rubio lo noto y se acerco un poco a Sasori lamiendo aquella mancha, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del rubio y una vez que este termino lo beso dulcemente, pero el rubio se separo rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sonrojado el rubio.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué no te gusto?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando al rubio de manera sensual.

-No es eso, es solo que,… no creo que sea correcto, eres mi profesor y…-el rubio no termino de hablar ya que el pelirrojo devoro sus labios de nuevo.

-Esta bien Deidara no te forzare a hacer nada que no quieras mas que un simple beso eso es todo-dijo el pelirrojo mirando al rubio con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sasori no Danna-dijo el rubio esta vez arrebatándole un beso al pelirrojo.

Sasori encendió su auto para dejar al rubio en su Hogar ya que estaba oscureciendo y no quería que _su_ rubio caminara solo en las calles de noche.

**[N/A: Sasori es todo un caballero xD] **

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que el rubio había llegado a su Hogar estaba de lo mas feliz por lo sucedido que tenia una estupida sonrisa de enamorado y tarareaba una tonta canción de amor cuan colegiala enamorada, el era tan feliz, ase mucho que no se sentía así todo era como un sueño y desearía jamás despertar de aquel hermoso sueño…

Pero… tarde o temprano se tiene que despertar y afrontar la horrible realidad…

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Waaa, ¿que tal estuvo?, ¿les gusto?, espero que si, me divertir mucho **

**Escribiéndolo, les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron review, Espero que la **

**Dejen aquí también acepto de todo tipo, tomatazos, golpes, garrotazos, **

**Apedreadas, =3 espero que no sean tan malos con esta pésima escritora .U se **

**Que escribo horrible pero puedo mejorar solo dejen Review =3…**

**Y también gracias a los que me presionaron para continuarlo no creí que les **

**Gustara a tantos TTwTT me siento mas feliz que un político en navidad,**

**Bueno, no prometo que la conti será pronto puesto que ya comenzaran mis clases **

**TT^TT y estaré muy ocupada, pero solo les diré que habrá varias sorpresas en lo **

**Que viene =O solo esperen y verán… bien**

**Me jalo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí la continuación, perdón por el retraso…**

_**Disclaimers**_**: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen… (Le pertenecen a sus respectivos semes y/o ukes xD)**

_**Advertencias**_**: Lemon (*¬* algo bueno para muchos xD)**

_**Parejas**_**: Sasori X Deidara (la principal), un poco de Zetsu X Tobi, Kakuzu X Hidan, Sasuke X Naruto.**

Capitulo 3 "Algo mas que solo simples amigos"

Era de medio día, y dentro de una desordenada habitación, cierto rubio se hallaba dormido en su cómoda cama con las sabanas completamente regadas a la mitad de la cama y otras en el suelo, el sol comenzaba a escabullirse por las enormes ventanas, causando que el ojiazul comenzara a despertar.

-¿Qué hora es, un?-se pregunto entre bostezos y aun algo adormilado el ojiazul.

Visualizo si mesa de noche fijándose en su alarma la cual marcaba las 12 del medio día.

-Aun es temprano, un-Dijo Deidara regresando a descansar, hasta que cierto sonido se hizo presente en la alcoba.

-¿Que diablos…?-el rubio comenzó a buscar entre las desechas sabanas de su cama, el incesante sonido que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-¿Hola?, habla Deidara-hablo a través de su celular el ojiazul.

_-¡¿Cómo que quien ridículo afeminado?!-_esa voz, quien mas le podría decir ese tipo de insultos que el de ojos amatistas.

_-¡Soy yo, Hidan!-_

-¿Que quieres, un?-pregunto desganado el rubio.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me digas que olvidaste que día es hoy rubia?!-_Grito colérico el de cabello plateado.

-No, no recuerdo que día es hoy-respondió completamente desinteresado el rubio.

-_Era de esperarse de un estupido como tu, hoy es sábado iremos a la inauguración del parque de diversiones, ya sabes que hoy es un día muy" importante"-_enfatizo la ultima palabra el de ojos amatistas.

-¡Es verdad, un!-recordó el rubio_**-"hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi…"-**_dijo para si mismo Deidara.

-Ahora mismo voy para aya… ¡Solo diles que me esperen!-

-Solo asegúrate de llegar rápido rubia todos se están enojando-en ese momento Hidan corto la conversación, a lo que el rubio corrió hacia el baño para vestirse.

-¡Rápido Deidara apresúrate!-dijo el rubio para si mismo-Después de todo la idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi fue idea mía, dios de haber sabido que pasaría algo como esto me hubiera quedado callado, un-

Deidara se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con una camisa blanca de rayas verticales negras, una corbata en esta, algunas pulseras en cada mano, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura algo desgastado, y un par de tenis vans.

-¡Listo!, ahora a correr…-el rubio salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de su hogar, para pode llegar a la entrada del parque como era lo acordado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece que la rubia no se va a presentar-dijo Hidan algo fastidiado de esperar.

-Te dije que era mala idea esperarlo-le reprocho el de cabellos verdes.

-¡¿Quieres callarte Zetsu?!-le grito colérico el de cabellos plateados.

-Oigan… ¿que ese que viene corriendo no es sempai?-interrumpió Tobi apuntando hacia el frente donde se podía visualizar una nube de humo.

-Es verdad, es Deidara-grito Hidan, alo que Zetsu volteo a mirar hacia donde apuntaban.

-¡Ya llegue espérenme!-grito el ojiazul, freno de golpe apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Hasta que llegas tonto!, estábamos a punto de dejarte-grito Hidan.

-Perdón es que me quede dormido-Dijo Deidara tratando de excusarse.

-Siempre es la misma historia contigo ¿verdad?, ¿Que acaso no te cansas de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo?-pregunto el de orbes amatistas.

-Hamm… ¿Tengo que contestar?-pregunto infantilmente el rubio a lo que el albino le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Mejo olvídalo y entremos-dijo Itachi.

-¡Si, vamos!-grito el más energético e infantil de los cinco chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Si! Tobi quiere subirse a la montaña rusa, y a la casa embrujada y Tobi también quiere ir a la rueda de la fortuna, podemos sempai?-pregunto el menor.

-Aun no Tobi recuerda que debemos hacer todo lo que Itachi diga, es su cumpleaños, un-le explico el ojiazul.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir Uchiha?-pregunto Hidan.

-A donde sea, da igual-

-Al menos podrías ser mas amable, recuerda que Deidara fue el que quiso hacer esto por ti-hablo el de orbes color topacio.

-Como sea-contesto el azabache con su usual ceño de indiferencia.

-Bien entonces, ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!-grito el mas pequeño.

Todos se montaron en uno de los asientos, Hidan quiso ir al frente solo ya que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien quisiera vomitar encima de sus pantalones de marca, mientras en la parte de atrás estaban Itachi y Deidara y en la tercera hilera se encontraban Tobi y Zetsu.

-¡Si!-un no se movía el juego mecánico y el azabache menor comenzó a gritar.

-¡Tobi quieres callarte, un!, ¡Me provocaras una jaqueca!-le grito furioso el rubio al ojinegro.

-¡Neee, gomenasai sempai!-

-Cálmate Deidara creo que estas algo estresado-dijo Itachi.

-Estoy bien, solo que me saca de quicio que comience a gritar, un-

Cuando el juego mecánico fue encendido todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

-¡Waaaa!-comenzó a gritar el pequeño azabache.

-¡Tobi cállate!-antes de que Deidara volviera a regañar al pelinegro el juego comenzó a moverse y este por inercia se aferro a su asiento.

-¡Aaaah!-grito del miedo el rubio.

-Deidara cálmate-le dijo Itachi para que se tranquilizara.

-S-si es s-solo que… me dan miedo las montañas rusas-dijo algo apenado el rubio.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes de sugerir subir aquí-

-Lo siento-respondió aun mas apenado.

-¡Wiii!-dijo feliz el azabache menor.

-¡Aaaah!-Deidara abrazo a Itachi por el miedo, mientras este solamente miraba como si nada hacia el frente.

-¡Aaaah, Itachi abrázame!...- grito el rubio asustado.

-Claro que no… no estoy loco-

-¡Waaaa, que cruel!-Dijo el oji-azul.

Durante el paseo todos estaban gritando de la emoción, ecepto Hidan y Deidara, ya que el primero maldecía el viento por despeinar su bien arreglado cabello y el segundo por su terrible fobia a las alturas.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Que divertido, subamos de nuevo!-grito el pequeño Tobi.

-Estas loco… si vas a subir lo aras solo-dijo Deidara algo estresado bajando del juego completamente asustado.

-¡Esta bien sempai!-el azabache menor tomo a Zetsu del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la montaña rusa de nuevo.

-Yo iré a los baños, tengo que arreglar mi cabello,… de nuevo-dijo Hidan.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo-comento Itachi.

-Eso parece-contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el azabache.

-No tengo la más minima idea-respondió el ojiazul.

-En ese caso, iré por algo de comer-dijo Itachi yéndose.

-¡Espera Itachi, no me dejes solo!-le grito el rubio siguiéndolo.

Ambos jóvenes compraron una banderilla y se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraban cerca de ese lugar.

-Y dime…-comenzó a hablar el azabache.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿Por qué siempre estas con el nuevo profesor?-

-A… eso… es que, veras, es algo muy complicado de explicar-comento ruborizado el ojiazul.

-Anda dime, quiero saber-insistió el pelinegro.

-Es que si te dijera… yo, _**"¡Mierda!, ¡¿ahora que hago?!"**_-se pregunto mentalmente Deidara.

-Deidara…-llamo con voz fría Itachi.

-¿Q-que ocurre?...-pregunto algo asustado.

-Dime, Deidara…-

-¿Qué cosa?...-pregunto algo confundido.

-¿Qué soy para ti?-pregunto el azabache.

-A… ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-Me refiero… a que si me ves como un amigo o… algo mas-

-Este… yo…-el rubio se enrojeció a mas no poder, jamás espero que el señor Itachi Uchiha como lo llamaba el le preguntara algo así, era acaso que… ¿Itachi sentía algo mas por el, algo mas que solo simple amistad?

-Si, me refiero a que si me vez como un amigo, primo o quizás un hermano-dijo completamente serio.

-A… eso…-una gotita se deslizo detrás de la cabeza del rubio.

-Si, o es que, acaso me vez como algo mas…-el azabache comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a el ojiazul, Deidara por inercia comenzó a retroceder algo nervioso intentando alejarse de Itachi, cuando el espacio llego a su limite el azabache rozó sus labios con los de el rubio.

-¡Aaah!-Deidara dio un gritillo de sorpresa ante aquella acción, eso podía malinterpretarse como un beso, no tan indirecto.

-Itachi, yo… ¡debo irme!-Deidara salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar, estaba tan confundido, ¿Eso fue un beso?, estaba seguro de que no era su primer beso, pero… Itachi era su mejor amigo, un beso con su mejor amigo era algo muy extraño el no quería herir los sentimientos de Itachi, pero no estaba seguro si de verdad el pelinegro sentía algo por el, ¡El ya no entendía nada! era algo mas que obvio que necesitaba un buen descanso.

-_**"¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?!"**_- se pregunto confundido Deidara.

-_**"Es acaso que… ¡No!, no puede ser, ¡¿Itachi esta enamorado de mi?!**_-el rubio estaba mas que confundido con lo que había pasado recientemente, era tan extraño no lo podía creer.

-¡Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai!-gritaba una voz lejana y a la vez conocida para Deidara.

-¿Qué ocurre Tobi?-pregunto algo agitado.

-Sempai… ¿Le ocurre algo?, se fue así de la nada y pensé que algo le había pasado… ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto el pequeño azabache.

-Yo…-Deidara recordó lo sucedido hace unos minutos y prefirió no hablar de eso-No, es solo que me canse de estar ahí y decidí que era mejor irme a casa.

-Esta bien, Adiós sempai-

-Si, hasta luego Tobi, te veré mañana-

-Esta bien, ¡Hasta mañana Sempai!-dijo regresando con sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llegada la noche, el rubio llego a su Hogar, por la tarde camino por el parque ya que lo que necesitaba era un respiro de aire fresco por lo anterior sucedido… era algo tan confuso, y lo peor… "¿Qué le diría a itachi mañana?"… eso es algo que el debía pensar.

-_**¿Qué are?, ¿Qué le diré?,… ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?...**_-estas preguntas y mas pasaban por la mente del rubio, atormentándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, no muy lejos del hogar del rubio se encontraba Uchiha Itachi, se encontraba en la enorme sala de la gran mansión de su familia, meditaba lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones por la tarde, contemplando apaciblemente el nocturno cielo desde los enormes ventanales de su inmensa mansión.

-_**"Deidara… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... y mas importante, ¿No estarás pensando en ese estupido pelirrojo…cierto?**_-las preguntas que en esos momentos cruzaban el subconsciente de el azabache.

-_**"Mas le vale a ese profesor de 5° categoría que no piense en acercarse mas a ti, si es que no quiere que su carrera profesional se valla a la basura"**_-amenazaba el de orbes rubís al oji-miel.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Bueno gente! Eso es todo n_n espero que dejen review… no a mi si no al fanfic_

_TT-TT el es el que necesita su amor, su cariño TT^TT Sin los reviews no puedo _

_Seguir para mí los reviews son como el salario, sin el no puedo seguir :3 emmm_

_Bueno esto va dedicado a __**Yannel **__que me ha dado ánimos (y amenazas) para poder _

_seguir el fanfic bueno pues, me jalo! Chaitop! *-*._


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimers**_**: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen… (Le pertenecen a sus respectivos semes y/o ukes xD)**

_**Advertencias**_**: Lemon (*¬* algo bueno para muchos xD)**

_**Parejas:**_** Sasori X Deidara (la principal), un poco de Zetsu X Tobi, Kakuzu X Hidan, **

**Sasuke X Naruto.**

Capitulo 4 "¡Confusión, Dolor, excitación!"

Pasaron dos días desde lo sucedido con Itachi, y Deidara se sentía cada vez más afligido al no poder poner en orden su cabeza y de que sus pensamientos consumieran todo su tiempo al no poder dormir en paz por las noches y tener la cabeza en otra parte por las mañanas, por lo cual había decidido no ir a la escuela el dia de hoy, ya que era por seguro que todos le preguntarían acerca de su repentina "_huida_" del parque de diversiones...

-Que dia más aburrido, -dijo bostezando-Y lo peor es que no vi a Sasori-

-¡Waaa! ¡Me arrepiento de no haber ido!-dijo el rubio algo triste por no ver a su tan amado pelirrojo.

_-¿Pero… que debería hacer entonces?, ese beso…-_Deidara recordó aquel beso que sostuvo con Itachi en el parque de diversiones.

Comenzó a divagar por su mente el recuerdo de aquel tan efímero roce.

* * *

_**El azabache comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a el ojiazul, Deidara por inercia comenzó a retroceder algo nervioso intentando alejarse de Itachi, cuando el espacio llego a su limite el azabache rozó sus labios con los de el rubio.**_

_**-¡Aaah!-Deidara dio un gritillo de sorpresa ante aquella acción, eso podía malinterpretarse como un beso, no tan indirecto.**_

_**-Itachi, yo… ¡debo irme!-**_

* * *

-Eso no debería ser llamado beso… mas bien fue solo un roce, ¡Aaah! ¡¿Porque me preocupo por eso?!, si sigo así ya no podré ni ver a la cara tanto a Itachi como a Danna-pensó el rubio.

-¡Creo que debería dar un pequeño paseo para despejar mi mente!-dijo levantándose de un salto de su cama con mucho animo y una enorme sonrisa-… Pero tengo mucha flojera-dijo rápidamente tirándose al suelo con mucho cansancio.

Después de mucho pensarlo el rubio se decidió por salir y dar un respiro, estaba demasiado estresado como para aburrirse en su casa así que lo mejor era salir un rato; luego de un momento Deidara salio de su casa con un suéter de mangas muy largas color negro con rayas rojas atravesadas, unos pantalones algo ajustados y rasgados que portaban algunas cadenas en los extremos, y unos converses negros.

* * *

-¡Muy bien, a ir al parque!-el joven ojiazul salio de su casa a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia el parque de la ciudad, era seguro que ahí si podría descansar.

-¡Aaah!-grito de la emoción el rubio-es más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

En efecto, era un parque enorme, con juegos y una hermosa fuente adornada con flores al borde de esta, enormes árboles cubrían el lugar y no faltaban las bancas con decoraciones hermosas para el lugar.

-No venia aquí desde que era un niño…-el ojiazul desvío su mirada hacia uno de los columpios que se encontraba en el lugar-¡Mi columpio favorito, y sigue en perfecto estado!-

No dudo ni un momento en sentarse en el, y recordar cuando era mas pequeño y sus amigos venían con el recordaba claramente eso, como si hubiera sido apenas ayer, recordó la vez en que conocieron por primera vez a Zetsu y a Tobi en ese lugar…

_**-¡Nee nee Itachi por aquí, hun!-gritaba un emocionado y pequeño rubio de no mas 7 años.**_

_**-Deidara, no crees que es demasiado tarde ya se esta poniendo el sol-indico el pequeño azabache observando el horizonte, su mirada era seria pero linda.**_

_**-No seas aburrido vamos a divertirnos nada nos va a pasar, hun-dijo mientras se subía a un columpio-¡Anda Itachi méceme!-**_

_**-Hey rubia, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero el aburrido tiene razón-hablo esta vez un pequeño chico de cabellos plateados y adorables ojos amatistas.**_

_**-¡Nee ustedes dos son un par de aburridos! ¡Aburridos, aburridos!-gritaba enojado el rubio haciendo ademanes graciosos con sus pequeñas manitas.**_

_**-¡Waaa!-se escucho un terrible grito desde el otro lado del parque, fue tan grande el sonido que muchos pájaros salieron volando de los árboles.**_

_**-¡Nee Itachi tengo miedo!-dijo escondiéndose detrás de su amigo.**_

_**-¿Y por eso te escudas conmigo?-**_

_**-Eres mayor que yo y puesto a que eres mi amigo me debes de proteger, hun-**_

_**-¡Vallamos a ver chicos!-grito energético el pequeño albino.**_

_**-No creo que sea buena idea, hun-menciono el pequeño rubio aun detrás de su amigo azabache.**_

_**-¿Qué nos puedes pasar? o es que… ¿Tienes miedo?-dijo el de ojos amatistas apuntando al ojiazul.**_

_**-¡C-claro que no!-**_

_**-En ese caso vallamos a ver que sucede-propuso de nuevo el albino.**_

_**-E-esta bien-respondió algo nervioso el menor.**_

_**Los tres pequeños se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el grito y divisaron a dos pequeños, uno de ellos con una especie de parche en su ojo, cabellos oscuros como la noche y piel blanca, el segundo era alto probablemente de 10 años y sus cabellos eran extrañamente verdes ojos de color ámbar y piel pálida como la nieve.**_

_**-¿Qué les ocurre?-pregunto el mayor de los tres pequeños.**_

_**-Mi amigo se callo y perdió su paleta-dijo el de cabellos verdosos tratando de calmar al menor.**_

_**-¡Waaa Tobi quiere su paleta!-exclamaba el pequeño azabache de cuclillas en el suelo tallando sus ojos.**_

_**-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo el pequeño rubio, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña paleta naranja.**_

_**-Ya, ya Tobi no llores-trato de consolarlo el de ojos color ámbar.**_

_**-Toma, puedes quedarte con esta de cualquier modo no me la iba a comer, hun-dijo Deidara extendiéndole la paleta con su mano derecha mientras se ponía a su altura.**_

_**-…-el pequeño azabache elevo su vista mirando al rubio el cual le dedicaba una calida y enorme sonrisa-g-gracias… m-me llamo Tobi.**_

_**-¡Mucho gusto Tobi, soy Deidara que te parece si desde hoy somos amigos!-**_

_**-¡Aaah! ¿Enserio?-**_

_**-Si, te lo prometo, seremos amigos, hun-dijo golpeándose el pecho con mucha confianza en sus palabras.**_

_**-¡Sempai! ¡Deidara-sempai!-Grito el pequeño azabache para después lanzarse abrazando a su nuevo mejor amigo.**_

_**Todos comenzaron a reír por la manera tan graciosa en que callo el azabache menor encima del rubio, incluso el mismo Deidara se echo a reír, aquellos momentos de inocencia fueron ser tan maravillosos.**_

* * *

-Je je, y desde ese día Tobi no a dejado de ser un inmaduro, hun-se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras sonreía.

-¡Oye que haces aquí!-grito una voz dirigiéndose hacia Deidara.

-¿Eh?, Hidan ¿Eres tu?-pregunto el rubio viendo con impresión al albino.

-Quien más-

¿Que haces aquí?, hun-interrogo el ojiazul.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, dime ¿Tu qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunto el de ojos amatistas.

-No fui a la escuela que más querías, hun-contesto.

-Yo tampoco, creo que no fui el único con el de la idea de hacerse la pinta-comento sonriendo el de cabellos plateados.

-No me hice la pinta, solamente que no quise asistir-

-¿Y se puede saber porque rubia?-

-Y-yo… p-pues veras…-Deidara no supo como contestar y comenzó a sonrojarse-E-es que yo…-

-Te estas complicando mucho-comento su amigo con una gotita detrás de su nuca.

-No se que responder-dijo el rubio al borde del colapso.

-Cálmate hombre, o debería decir…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Grito furioso el rubio sabiendo que era lo que iba a pronunciar su amigo.

-Ya, ya ok entiendo cálmate je jeje-dijo el de cabellos plateados burlándose un poco por la reacción de su rubio amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy algo confundido-agrego el rubio.

-¿Y, por que?-pregunto por segunda vez Hidan.

-Porque ayer Itachi casi me beso-Deidara al notar lo que había dicho volteo a ver la reacción de Hidan el cual lo miraba algo impresionado ante tus palabras.

-E-este… ¿el Uchiha te beso?-dijo el de cabellos plateados con un leve sonrojo al tratar de imaginar aquella escena, que en su mente fue algo mas pasada de tono.

-¡S-si, pero no se lo digas a nadie!-grito histérico el rubio y a la vez rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ok Ok, no le diré a nadie-respondió el albino- jijiji la Barbie se consiguió su muñeco, eh?-comento riendo algo burlón.

-¡C-Claro que no, hun!, Itachi es solo un amigo, además a mi me gusta Sasori no Danna-confeso sin querer el rubio.

-…-el de cabellos plateados no inmuto sonido alguno, solamente bajo la cabeza con la mirada algo ensombrecida.

El rubio no se había percatado de la expresión que había puesto Hidan, y no fue hasta que volteo que lo miro con la cabeza baja como si estuviera enfermo, a si que como cualquier persona pregunto si algo le pasaba.

-H-Hidan… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el ojiazul algo asustado al ver la perdida mirada de su amigo de ojos púrpuras.

-Nada, solamente estoy feliz-

-¿Feliz?... ¿P-porque?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por nada, por nada-dijo tomándole menos importancia al asunto-Sabes que, tengo una idea, ¡ven!-

Hidan jalo a Deidara fuera del parque hasta llegar frente a la escuela, se podía escuchar como la campana sonaba anunciando el término de las clases, y comenzaron a salir de uno a uno los estudiantes del colegio.

* * *

Deidara se encontraba nervioso por poder encontrarse con Itachi y no saber como explicarle su tan repentina ida del parque de diversiones, pero en parte estaba feliz por tener la minima esperanza de encontrar a su pelirrojo profesor.

-Anda no te pongas nervioso ven vamos-al correr se mezclaron entre otros estudiantes y el rubio no noto que cierto azabache lo estaba observando.

-_"Deidara...Sempai"_-pronuncio un pequeño azabache mirando lentamente el rostro del rubio.

* * *

-¡Hidan que hacemos aquí!-pregunto exaltado el ojiazul algo agitado y cansado.

-No hagas preguntas y sígueme-dijo el albino jalando de nuevo al ojiazul.

-¿P-pero…?-

-¡Calla y sígueme!-

Hidan comenzó a ir de pasillo en pasillo dando vueltas por todas partes, subiendo y bajando pisos, Deidara comenzó a dudar si en verdad estaba haciendo algo coherente o solamente le estaba quitando el tiempo.

-¡Muy bien a donde rayos me llevas!-dijo el rubio soltándose del agarre del albino.

-¡Ya es tarde!-Hidan empujo a Deidara dentro de la oficina de un maestro y no cualquier maestro, si no el mismísimo Akasuna no Sasori, el rubio no se dio cuenta, solamente callo en el suelo sobándose su adolorida parte trasera, y cuando vio que el de ojos amatistas comenzó a cerrar la puerta se paro de golpe e intento golpear la puerta pero este se había ido y lo había dejado encerrado.

-Maldito Hidan, lo que quería era encerrarme supongo que tendré que esperar a que venga a sacarme-

El rubio se canso de esperar, hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta y este se lanzo encima de el pensando que era Hidan, claro que el otro era mas alto así que sostuvo a Deidara sin siquiera poner la minima fuerza en ello.

-¡Oye maldito bájame ahora mismo!-grito el de ojos azules.

-Así le hablas a tu profesor, pequeño mocoso-dijo una calida voz muy conocida por el ojiazul.

-Danna… Danna… ¡Danna!-el rubio no dudo dos veces en rodear al pelirrojo con ambos brazos posicionándolos detrás de su nuca.

-Ja ja, parece que me extrañaste-comento el mayor acariciando la cabeza del ojiazul.

-¡Danna no lo vi en todo el día, y tampoco ayer, hun!-el rubio abrazo mas a su Danna pegándose mas a el.

-Pareciera que en lugar de abrazarme quieres otra cosa-menciono con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Eh?... ¡Danna!-grito algo avergonzado ante la insinuación de su querido pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué acaso jamás as tenido-comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rubio acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de su enorme oficina-… tu primera vez?-comento el pelirrojo susurrando con su calido aliento esas palabras, con una voz tan seductora que hizo estremecer el delicado cuerpo del rubio.

-Aaah… Danna-el rubio no puedo evitar gemir ante aquel calido respirar, y al sentir lo suaves labios de Sasori rozar sus orejas.

-¿Qué te ocurre… te sientes excitado?-comento el pelirrojo rozando su rodilla con el miembro del rubio.

-Iitte… Danna-volvió a gemir el ojiazul sintiendo cada vez mas sus mejillas arder.

-Te excitas muy fácilmente pequeño gatito-comento irónico el pelirrojo.

-¡Sasori no Danna, Deje de hacer esas cosas extrañas!-grito avergonzado y sonrojado el rubio.

-No puedo evitarlo, te ves tan lindo,… fuuu-dijo soplando un calido suspiro en la oreja del rubio.

-Aaah… ¡Deje de tocarme en puntos eróticos!-grito el ojiazul enojado y la vez mas rojo que un tomate por el atrevido comportamiento de el ojimiel.

-¿Por qué?... no me vas a negar que te gusta-dijo el pelirrojo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su pequeño rubio.

-D-danna… b-bas-ta-comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente ya que los jadeos y gemidos se lo impedían, no pudo esconder las reacciones que le causaban aquellas caricias ya que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y sus gemidos eran muestras de que quería más.

El pelirrojo sonrío complacido al ver como se sonrojada y como gemía el rubio, y todo por las caricias que le propiciaba quería escuchar mas, mas de esos dulces gemidos pronunciados de esa boca que deseaba probar, ¿Y porque no? Deidara era de el, lo volvía loco, no había sentido aquellas salvajes pasiones despertar de lo mas profundo de su subconsciente desde hacia ya varios años.

-¡Sasori no Danna basta ya!... Aaah…-volvió a gemir Deidara aun sonrojado.

-Esta bien, esta bien… -el rubio se había calmado por las palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo, pero esto no le duraría mucho-Pero después seguiremos con este divertido juego, ¿te parece?-

Termino de pronunciar no sin antes morder rápidamente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, el cual por inercia gimió bastante fuerte ya que ese era uno de los más frágiles puntos de placer del ojiazul.

-Te excitas muy fácilmente, Deidara-comento divertido Sasori.

-No es mi culpa que mis hormonas se animen, soy joven, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Eso me gusta más de ti- el pelirrojo se robo un suave y calido beso de los deliciosos labios del rubio.

-Danna-Deidara no puedo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír por el calido beso del pelirrojo.

-Ven, vámonos te llevo a tu casa-

-D-danna…-el rubio detuvo a su profesor antes de que este lograra salir con el del lugar.

-¿Si que ocurre?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-P-puedo… q-quedarme… a, d-dormir en s-su casa-dijo algo tímido y nervioso bajando la mirada algo avergonzado por su repentina petición.

El Akasuna solamente sonrío ante la petición de su pequeño rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en responder con un si.

-Claro porque no-asintió aceptando.

-¡Gracias Danna, hun!-agradeció el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo con una seductora voz.

-H-hai-acepto sonrojado y a la vez feliz el rubio, marchándose del instituto junto con su querido pelirrojo.

**Continuara…**

_Eso fue solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo llegar a hacer!!!_

_Soy malvada!!!!!_

_Malvada!!!!! Muajajajjajajajajajajajajjaja _

_Le dedico este capitulo a mi mejor amiga __**Ayami Yuka **__que me animo a seguir_

_Y me dio ánimos para poder continuar!_

_Niaaaa! Si quieren mas lemon pronto llegara, no diré cuando… solo diré que,_

_Pronto, bueno por ahora me jalo…_

_Nos leemos luego! Hane ^^_


End file.
